


The Cycle Continues

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Otome Drabbles [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short, Violence, alt-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: It didn't make sense. He loved her. She had said she loved him. So why did she say no?





	1. Chapter 1

'No...?'

 

It didn't make sense. He _loved_ her. She had said she loved _him._ So why did she say no?

 

If she didn't drink the Blessed Drink, the Savior would never allow her to stay! Didn't she understand that? He had even made it taste sweet, just for her!

 

He'd clothed her, fed her, and loved her. Cooked food for her with his own hands, picked out clothing for her that fit her tastes and made her look beautiful! Had Acolytes go in and serve her – clean her room so she could play the 'game', and do her hair and make-up if she wished.

 

He'd never struck her – never harmed her. Ray had sworn that he'd never strike a loved one, never be like his mother. The Other may not live by the same rules, but that wasn't him.

 

_**So why wouldn't she take the serum?!** _

 

'N-no?' His face felt odd, was he smiling?

 

'B-but... I love you!'

 

Why did she look so afraid?

 

'Y-you – you promised!'

 

Why was she backing away from him?

 

'You swore you'd never abandon me!'

 

When had he started walking towards her?

 

'I LOVE YOU!'

 

Ray saw red, and his fist struck something hard.

 

When he came back to himself, he would look into his mirror, and see his mother.

 


	2. The Cycle Continues, Continued

She'd said no.

 

He didn't understand.

 

He loved her. Loved her more than he'd thought possible. And, and... she'd said she loved him, too.

 

So why did she say  _no_ ? No, to the serum.  _No_ , to the only thing that could keep them together.

 

“N-no?” he echoed. His mouth twitched.

 

She shook her head 'no' and, oddly, began to back away.

 

_Why was she backing away from him?!_

 

“But you-you promised!” Was she a liar? Did she really love him? Was she... was she like _him_?

 

No, he couldn't let her leave. She was the second-most important person in his life. Second, only, to the Savior. Was... was she more important to him than the Savior? No, no, don't think that. That was sacrilege. The Savior was the most important person to all of the Believers.

 

She was his _everything_.

 

But... no. If she had lied, if she didn't love him, he'd just show her that she really did. She just didn't know it yet, that was all!

 

His hand closed over her throat, and her back slammed against the wall. The bottle was uncapped already, so he just had to bring it to her mouth. Carefully, very carefully. Mustn't spill it, mustn't waste it. Mustn't spill even a single drop.

 

She struggled. His hand came up to cover her nose, arm keeping her suspended off the ground. Still, she fought. But even she could not fight her instincts.

 

As her lips began to go blue, she gasped. He hooked his finger in the corner of her mouth, preventing her from closing it as he brought the bottle to her mouth, and poured.

 

Before she could try to spit it out, he dropped the bottle, uncaring as it shattered on the ground, and covered her mouth once more. She struggled, but it was easy enough to let her feet touch the ground, and to use his now-free hand to stroke her throat. Her throat flexed, and she swallowed.

 

Gently, ever-so gently, he pressed his lips against hers. She was his Princess, after all, and Princesses got only the most delicate of treatment.

 

When he looked up, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of mint green.

 


End file.
